Momentos Perdidos
by Encantadoras de Pergaminho
Summary: Essas histórias se dedicam a contar um pouco sobre a breve vida de Lily e James Potter. Pequenos sorrisos roubados, afagos escondidos, amor improvável. Que suas lembranças sejam eternas fontes de luz na escuridão e suas memórias inspirem as gerações por vir. Desafio de um capítulo por dia. Porque mais do que a morte, existem datas que nos convidam a celebrar a vida.
1. Uma Questão de Cabelo

Uma Questão de Cabelo

Lily nunca deixou seu cabelo crescer muito mais que um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Era comprido o suficiente para prender de várias formas e curto o bastante para não deixar aparecer aquelas pontas secas e esquisitas. Ela costumava cortar duas vezes por ano, uma nas férias de verão e outra no período de natal. Prático, simples e bonito. Desde pequena a garota mantinha essa rotina e mesmo quando, aos 11 anos, embarcou pela primeira vez rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts, não via motivos para mudar.

Até que o quinto ano começou, e com ele dezenas de frascos das mais variadas cores, perfumes e tamanhos que prometiam de tudo um pouco, começaram a habitar o banheiro do dormitório que dividia. Lily achava aquilo tudo muito curioso, mas nunca pensou realmente sobre assunto até que, numa noite de domingo, enquanto Marlene discursava sobre os milagres que a Poção HidraBrilho Madame Mimi Bangles havia praticado em seu próprio cabelo, se viu alvo da conversa capilar.

"Finalmente vou ter um cabelo lindo e brilhoso igual ao da Lily!" exclamou Marlene com um suspiro de triunfo enquanto sentava-se na cama.

A ruiva riu, divertida. "A última coisa que você quer, Marlene, é ter um cabelo parecido com o meu."

" _Todas_ querem ter o cabelo igual ao seu, Lily querida" repetiu a loira com uma certa inveja na voz. Mary, no canto, concordava furiosamente. "E se eu tivesse esse cabelo, com essa cor, o deixaria crescer para sempre".

Lily bufou um pouco contrariada, não via nada demais nos seus fios. "Mas eles já são longos!" protestou. E ficou mais contrariada ainda quando as amigas gargalharam.

"Lily, Marlene tem razão. Seu cabelo é fantástico. Porque não o deixa crescer... mais?" ponderou Mary.

"Exato!" vibrou a loira "Não pode ficar com esse corte sem graça de criança para sempre, Lily. Está precisando mudar o visual, somos quase maiores e idade e você já é até Monitora!"

As duas meninas pareciam exultantes em imaginar uma Lily com os cabelos compridos, tanto que nem perceberam a perplexidade no olhar da própria. A conversa logo mudou de tópico quando Dorcas entrou correndo pela porta avisando que alguém havia explodido uma bomba de bosta no corredor do quarto andar. Porém, a questão agora perseguia Lily toda vez que se olhava no espelho. Porque não deixar o cabelo crescer e abandonar aquele velho corte que por anos emoldurou seu rosto?

Quando voltou para casa no natal pediu para o cabeleireiro cortar um pouco menos do normal, um teste. Entretanto, ao chegar em casa no final do quinto ano, estava mais introspectiva. Respondia brevemente as perguntas de seus pais e passava mais tempo perdida em seus pensamentos do que aproveitando os ensolarados dias de verão. Quando sua mãe a levou para cortar cortar o cabelo olhou firmemente para o profissional e disse "Estou deixando crescer. Não posso mais usar o mesmo cabelo infantil. Quero mudar o visual.".

O sexto ano em Hogwarts começou mais chuvoso do que o normal. Lily agora demorava vinte minutos adicionais no banheiro, se atrasando para o café da manhã praticamente todos os dias. O tempo era necessário para secar as longas e brilhantes madeixas vermelhas que a ruiva agora ostentava. E por mais belas que elas fossem, Lily intimamente ainda se perguntava se todo aquele trabalho valia a pena. Na segunda semana letiva, durante uma complicada aula de Poções, a ruiva percebeu que havia esquecido de levar qualquer coisa para prender o cabelo enquanto tentava, em vão, manter os fios longe do caldeirão fumegante. Mechas caiam teimosamente nos seus olhos enquanto a ruiva jogava-as para as costas com irritação. No momento em que se concentrava no corte perfeito da raiz de repolho chinês glutão sentiu alguém puxar uma das ponta dos seus cabelos. Olhando pelos ombros rapidamente não pode deixar de se surpreender ao notar James Potter encarando uma mecha de fios ruivos entre os dedos.

"Sabe Evans, não sei se você percebeu o quão longo seus cabelos estão." comentou o moreno, pensativo.

"Meu cabelo está te incomodando, Potter?" perguntou a ruiva com um pouco mais de agitação do que gostaria. Eles estavam desde o início do período letivo sem discutir ou brigar e ela gostava da recente paz estabelecida.

"Você praticamente me chicotear com ele toda vez que se mexe? Não, nem um pouco." disse James soltando a mecha que segurava. Lily sentiu o rosto arder e, em um hábil movimento, passou todo o cabelo por cima de um dos ombros enquanto voltava para as raízes.

"Sabe," ela ouviu o rapaz começar, parecendo tímido "não me entenda mal, seu cabelo é lindo, você sabe disso. Pode deixar solto, é só se empenhar menos na tentativa de furar meu olho com ele."

A ruiva não respondeu e nem devolveu as madeixas para as costas. Apenas continuou cortando e medindo como todo o resto de concentração que ainda lhe restava.

Dias depois, enquanto secava o cabelo, Lily admirava o intenso brilho de suas mechas. Fios de um vermelho vivo único que agora se estendiam sedosamente até abaixo dos seios. Contemplando seus belos cabelos compridos, não pensou no tempo perdido de café da manhã.


	2. Hogsmeade

Era outono. O último dia do mês de setembro, mas já conseguia-se sentir a estação. De um dia para o outro, parece que houve um clique e o tempo mudou. As noites eram frias, ventava durante o dia e as folhas secas cobriam a relva nos jardins. Tudo parecia perfeito, e no dia seguinte, estava programado a primeira visita a Hogsmeade.

Lily Evans amava o outono. A sexta-feira a noite estava particularmente gelada e a semana havia sido longa - ultimamente, todas as semanas foram assim. Além da enorme quantidade de deveres que os professores passavam para prepará-los para os NIEMs, ainda tinha a responsabilidade de ser monitora chefe. Era certamente desafiador. Sua carga de trabalho facilmente dobrara, quando comparada à do ano anterior.

Esta, entretanto, foi a primeira sexta-feira desde o começo das aulas na qual a ruiva não se sentia absolutamente exausta. Na torre da grifinória, Lily Evans estava sentada em sua cama e observava animadamente suas amigas preparando-se para dormir. Mesmo já tendo ido à vila diversas vezes, não conseguia conter sua excitação.

"Eu ainda não consegui decidir o que vestir amanhã," comentou, colocando sua caneca com o chá quente de gengibre na mesinha ao lado da cama. Pela primeira vez, parecia realmente preocupada com algo do tipo.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar," disse Marlene McKinnon arremessando um travesseiro em sua direção "Lily e Potter. Potter e Lily," e começou a fazer barulho de beijos. As meninas começaram a rir.

"Muito maduro, Lene" e arremessou o travesseiro de volta. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Às vezes parecia que tinham colocado uma poção animadora em tudo o que bebia e comia. Ou talvez realmente os últimos dias tenham mesmo sido ridiculamente ensolarados, com pássaros cantando e noites perfeitas nas quais a lua ficava sorrindo para ela. Isso acontece, não?

"Se eu não tivesse visto com os meus próprios olhos, eu ainda não teria acreditado," disse Dorcas, enquanto trançava o cabelo.

"Acho que nem se você quisesse, não teria conseguido não ver," afirmou a loira, com um sorriso de canto.

"EIIII," retrucou Lily, arremessando seu travesseiro na amiga. Sabia que a escola inteira estava comentando, mas realmente não se importava de ser alvo de fofocas por um motivo que a deixava completamente feliz. Levantou-se e começou a olhar suas roupas novamente.

"Eu só não sei como vocês conseguiram demorar tanto!" viu Alice levantar as sobrancelhas, enquanto saía do banheiro e ria abertamente.

"Eu preciso de ajuda, não sei o que vestir," disse a ruiva, revirando seu malão "só não quero ter usar gorro amanhã e ficar com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

"Também não sei o que vestir amanhã! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o Frank…" e se ajoelhou e começou a revirar o próprio malão.

"Faz um mês que você não vê o Frank" Dorcas revirou os olhos, colocando na boca mais um de seus biscoitinhos amanteigados.

A verdade é que ela se sentia meio perdida. Já teve encontros em Hogsmeade com garotos antes, mas nunca tinha realmente se preocupado em querer ficar bonita. Não que não gostasse deles - só não estava tão preocupada em querer parecer hmmm… atraente. Sabia que James não ia se importar com sua roupa e ia dizer que ela estava bonita mesmo que usasse um daqueles trapos de elfos domésticos. Na verdade, se usasse os trapos, achava que ele até ia gostar, mas por outro motivo.

É só… James já teve diversas namoradas. Tá, não diversas - algumas. Só que elas sempre pareciam tão… bonitas. Mas não só bonitas, era mais aquele tipo de beleza que parecia que não tinham se esforçando muito, e elas sempre eram confiantes e estavam sempre sorrindo. Pareciam meio radiantes. De certa forma, ela queria se sentir à altura. Sabia que era desnecessário, mas estava sim um pouco nervosa. Era a primeira vez que iam sair juntos, só os dois, e amanhã fazia uma semana que estavam juntos. Ia ser um dia que ela ia querer lembrar pra sempre, não é? Sabia que ia ser especial.

"Meninas, o que vocês acham?" perguntou Alice, parecendo contente com a roupa que tinha separado em cima da cama.

"Parece bom," respondeu Marlene com um sorrisinho de lado, olhando fixamente para a amiga "Você devia usar suas botas de couro pretas."

Lily olhou as roupas. Calças justas, uma blusa simples, um cardigan com decote em V. Parecia simples e bonito. Foi então que seus olhos recaíram sobre duas peças mais à esquerda. Uma calcinha pequena e um sutiã, ambos pretos e de renda.

Não que suas lingeries fossem velhas e feias… Na verdade, não achava que lingerie fosse uma palavra adequada para as roupas de baixo que possuía. Calcinhas e sutiãs. Não que suas calcinhas e sutiãs fossem velhas e feias. Longe disso. Desde pequena sua mãe a ensinou a sempre usar peças novas e limpas, como ela sempre dizia 'E se você acabar em um hospital?'

O problema era que… Bem, elas não eram exatamente o que se pode se chamar de _sexy_ , como era o par disposto na cama. Quer dizer, ela sempre gostou das peças que usava. Eram confortáveis e divertidas. Tinha algumas mais simples, com um sutiã combinando, mas a maioria era colorida e com estampas ou desenhos… a sua favorita era lilás e cheia de pequenos caldeirões fumegantes, que às vezes mudavam a cor da fumaça e espirravam a poção. Não estava nem perto de ser sedutora.

Tudo bem, ela não pensava em dormir com James _agora_. Mas também sabia que não ia demorar muito. Só tinha uma semana, porém tinha sido bem mais do que só beijos… Teve mãos em praticamente tudo que era lugar. Ela não era puritana, já tinha feito algumas coisas com outros namorados, mas nada que tivesse evoluído tão depressa. De alguma forma, James sempre conseguia a deixar querendo mais.

"Oh, Merlin," exasperou-se a ruiva.

"O quê?" perguntou Marlene, levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando para a ruiva com um sorriso que indicava que a loira tinha mais do que uma leve ideia sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Preciso de lingeries novas."

O quarto explodiu em risadas.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo carinho!**


	3. Aquele Segundo

Aquele Segundo

Marlene piscou duas vezes, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. O corredor de feitiços estava cheio de alunos procurando suas salas e Lily sorria enquanto pacientemente explicava a Mary os capítulos que deveriam ser resenhados para a próxima aula de DCAT. Nesse exato momento a dupla de meninas cruzou com Black, gesticulando freneticamente e Potter, que o seguia de perto quando, a loira poderia jurar que o tempo se moveu em câmera lenta, flagrou James Potter capturar em seus dedos uma longa mecha de cabelos ruivos e os deixou deslizar em seus dedos até os fios desaparecerem de sua mão. A ação não durou mais de dois segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que a loira parasse, espantada. Lily pareceu não perceber o fraco rubor que tingiu seu rosto. Erguendo uma sobrancelha lentamente, Marlene voltou seus olhos para o rapaz que agora passava por ela. James Potter ostentava um tímido sorriso enquanto continuava a seguir o amigo.

"McKinnon" saudou ele quando finalmente se cruzaram.

"Potter" a loira respondeu tentando soar despretensiosa.

Alguma coisa aconteceu. Alguma coisa mudou naquele segundo e Marlene Mckinnon tinha certeza que havia sido a única a presenciar.

"Marlene, vamos logo!" reclamou Mary, irritada pela amiga estar parada no meio do corredor. A loira correu para alcançar a dupla e assim continuarem seu caminho. "Porque parou?"

"Nada, vamos pegar os casacos? Aposto que as masmorras estão congelando."

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo carinho!**


	4. Constatação

Constatação

Lily suspirou. Estava cansada.

James se sentava à sua frente e parecia tão cansado quanto ela. Estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto escrevia com a outra. Seu cabelo parecia mais bagunçado do que normal e sua camisa ridiculamente amassada, com os dois primeiros botões abertos.

A ruiva mordeu os lábios e começou a se imaginar sentada no colo dele e abrindo o resto dos botões, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e -

Certo, poções.

De alguma forma sua mente não conseguia focar. James terminava a redação de Transfiguração - que ela poderia usar depois para escrever a sua - e ela escrevia a de Poções, que ele ia usar depois para ajudá-lo a escrever a dele. Ultimamente, eles estavam fazendo isso com quase todas as matérias, o que era um grande alívio. Na verdade, era ele que fazia este ano não ser um suplício completo. Havia a grande carga de deveres e a enorme responsabilidade da monitoria-chefe, fora a necessidade de revisar toda a matéria, e ele parecia estar sempre ajudando e dividindo toda essa carga com ela. Além disso, era ele sempre que conseguia descontrair o clima pesado e sabia fazê-la rir. E fazê-la feliz. Completa e absurdamente feliz.

Não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ele. E nem queria.

Disse isso a ele.

Ele sorriu.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo carinho!**

 **Deixem reviews!**


	5. Patrulha

Patrulha

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily virou-se para a outra ponta do corredor escuro e sorriu satisfeita ao ver James Potter correndo até ela.

"Acabou a ronda?" Ela perguntou sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto encostava-se na parede de pedra do castelo. A ruiva já havia desistido de tentar não sorrir tanto quando o moreno se aproximava.

"Sim senhora" respondeu o rapaz parecendo muito orgulhoso de si. "Já está terminando?"

"Quase" Suspirou Lily enquanto observava Potter recostar-se na parede a sua frente. "Falta terminar esse andar e o Salão de Troféus."

"Algum incidente?" James se esforçava muito para não parecer preocupado. O fato é que Lily sabia que ele ficava ridiculamente ansioso com ela fazendo rondas sozinha desde que Lauren McMillan havia sido azarada no início do mês.

"Não, tudo tranquilo por aqui. Você viu alguma coisa?" E como passe de mágica Lily testemunhou o olhar preocupado do moreno ser substituído por um pequeno e maldoso sorriso.

"Nada fora do normal. Isto é, se você não considerar flagrar Bertha Jorkins e aquele rapaz que quase se envenenou em Poções semana passada em uma sala vazia do terceiro andar, um incidente." A ruiva riu, divertida.

"Pobre Bertha." ela conseguiu balbuciar entre as gargalhadas.

"Pobre eu, isso sim. Meus olhos nunca vão se recuperar" afirmou o rapaz passando as mãos pelo cabelo, fingindo-se frustrado.

"Sabe James, é nessas horas que as longas noites de ronda compensam." tentou argumentar a moça enquanto ouvia o colega rir com gosto.

"Falando nisso, tive a sorte de encontrar um barulhento grupo de cinco primeiranistas da Corvinal. Eles estavam muito obstinados em encontrar a cozinha e comer muffin de mirtilo à meia noite." completou o rapaz ainda rindo.

"Não acredito! Espero que você não tenha mostrado o caminho!" brincou a ruiva esquecendo-se por um momento que eles ainda estavam no meio do corredor.

"Lily, até parece que não me conhece!" ralhou o moreno "Eu dei a eles o meu melhor discurso de Monitor-Chefe e ainda fiz questão de os acompanhar a Torre da Corvinal."

"Bravo, James Potter!" aplaudiu Lily. Mesmo a contragosto no início, James estava se mostrando um grande Monitor-Chefe.

"Obrigado, obrigado" retrucou o rapaz fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

Sem querer o casal acabou fixando o olhar um no outro, em silêncio. Quando o tempo pareceu congelar, James deu um impulso da parede e, lentamente, começou a caminhar em direção a Lily.

"E então, estava indo para o dormitório pensei 'Mas que excelente idéia seria comer muffin de mirtilo à meia noite'. Lógico, como nossos colegas corvinais bem sabem, muffin de mirtilo é muito melhor quando se tem companhia." ele terminou de falar a apenas poucos passos da ruiva tirando de dentro da capa um saco de papel pardo. Lily sorriu enquanto sentia o rosto corar. Uma sensação de formigamento se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

"Eu ainda estou fazendo a minha ronda, James." ela comentou desviando o olhar para o chão. O rapaz riu mais uma vez e levou sua mão ao cabelo.

"Então não demora, Evans." ele disse casualmente enquanto puxava uma mecha de cabelo ruivo. "Não garanto que eles estejam lá quando você chegar."afirmou o moreno ao começar a andar pelo corredor tranquilamente se despedindo com o um aceno.

Lily botou as mãos no rosto e o sentiu quente. Ela se esforçou o máximo para não soltar nenhum risinho e só se permitiu sorrir plenamente depois de ter certeza que o rapaz já havia desaparecido do corredor. A ruiva andava rápido, agitada pela emoção. Muffin de mirtilo parecia ser uma deliciosa forma de terminar a noite.

* * *

 **Obrigada** **pelo carinho!**

 **Deixem reviews.**


	6. Assim que Tivessem Tempo

Assim que tivessem tempo

Se pudesse Sirius gostaria de soltar uma gargalhada. Deitado em sua cama, contemplando vislumbres de um passado que parecia muito mais distante do que realmente era, essa era a única forma real de expressar o que sentia. Uma longa e profunda gargalhada. Claro, existiam coisas mais urgentes a serem feitas - impedir o garoto de largar as aulas de oclumência era uma delas, por exemplo, dar um belo soco no nariz do Seboso era o segundo item em sua lista de prioridades. Mas ver o afilhado ajoelhado naquela lareira mais pálido que um fantasma, realmente confuso, enquanto perguntava como raios seus pais acabaram juntos era de fato hilariante. A realidade é que a coisa toda era um pouco agridoce no fim das contas. Sirius passou tantos anos observando a dinâmica de James e Lily que era ridículo pensar na possibilidade dos dois realmente se odiarem. Mas claro, o garoto não tinha como saber disso. Ele não lembrava de nada sobre seus pais e o único pedaço de informação útil havia sido fornecida por Seboso, de todas as pessoas. Sirius sentiu um rosnado se formar no fundo de sua garganta. Assim que tivessem tempo, ele iria contar tudo a Harry. Todos os pequenos detalhes que conhecia sobre o casal de amigos. Falaria sobre como era engraçado ver o nariz de Lily franzir em desgosto toda vez que James a chamava para sair. Iria descrever o quão frustrante havia sido perceber a extensão dos sentimentos do seu pai pela ruiva. Diria ao menino para ficar tranquilo, que ele próprio também duvidara da veradacidade daquele relacionamento, que por alguns meses receou ter que recolher os cacos de James quando Lily concluísse que aquilo tudo não passara de um engano. Assim que tivessem tempo sentaria-se com o garoto em um sofá e contaria sobre quando sua mãe sentou-se com ele próprio em um outro sofá, numa madrugada gelada de novembro, e lhe assegurou com todas as letras que não iria a lugar nenhum. "Você ainda não entendeu, Sirius?" o maroto diria tentando imitar o doce tom da voz de Lily "Você e eu, nós estamos do mesmo lado nessa batalha. Queremos James feliz.". Assim que tivessem tempo Sirius diria ao afilhado que toda e qualquer dúvida que ainda tinha sobre a profundidade do amor do casal se desfez como mágica quando viu o sorriso de James ao ouvir o singelo "Aceito" de Lily durante o casamento simples realizado no jardim da casa em que viviam. O maroto afirmaria que tinha absoluta certeza que nunca havia existido pessoas mais felizes no mundo como aquele casal naquele momento. E assim, finalmente, o rapaz entenderia. Harry era esperto, ele iria perceber que todo ódio e raiva presenciados nas memórias do Seboso não passavam de imaturidade juvenil em lidar com sentimentos muito mais complexos como o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Sim, ele faria tudo isso e Harry entenderia. Assim que tivessem tempo.

 **Obrigada a todos pelo carinho!**


End file.
